


haunt me

by netsirhc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Friendship, M/M, Mila & Chris being die hard friends has my heart, Musician Katsuki Yuuri, Musician Victor Nikiforov, New York City, POV Alternating, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic, all characters are over the age of 21, musician au, no beta we die like men, this fic will get darker, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: When Viktor loses his inspiration for music, his friends drag him to every dingy bar in New York City to try and get back his inspiration for composing. He has a moment with a small bar musician who seems to have taken to Viktor just as much as he to the singer. But will events of the past keep Viktor from moving forward and ruin his chances at not only getting his love for music back but finding love once more?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	haunt me

**Author's Note:**

> So, hear me out. I know I should be working on Two Ghosts (and I am, trust me!) but I found this deep in my Google Docs and I just HAD to finish it and post because I forgot how much I loved the premise and the plot. So with that being said....
> 
> I fell in love with the band 'Cigarettes After Sex' and I was driving home from work one night, listening to their song 'Apocalypse' and the idea just sorta popped into my head after I heard the line 'come out and haunt me/i know you want me' and I???? I just couldn't help myself! The same arc as the YOI lost inspiration could be applied to the music community but there are changes of course. It's going to be a wild ride and lots of surprises to come out but! I really hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! 
> 
> I have no update schedule as I'm trying to work something out for all of my series/fics to be updated on a certain day and I'm also trying to schedule how much to write per day (since it's quarantine and I have time now just no motivation) in order to get something out once a week, at LEAST. 
> 
> But I am trying guys! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> As always, disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of YOI & this fic currently has no beta ♡

The low lit bar had a soothing ambience which immediately softened Viktor’s glare as he made his way towards a table near the bar. The aura of the bar held good to its name: _Eros._ The passion and mystery was evident, even with Viktor’s first visit. He had a good view of the stage from the table, the instruments seemingly lonely as a soft but catchy song played in the overhead speakers. The bar gave off a calming factor, his tense shoulders relaxing at the mere _feel_ of the bar. He would have tried to enjoy himself in this environment if he wasn’t being forced here by his overbearing friends. If he wasn’t surrounded by the mellow sounds and the soft aura of the entire bar, he would have turned back around and headed home. 

After a moment of waiting, impatience won out. Viktor stood, making sure to drape his coat on the back of his chair in hopes of keeping it as it was starting to get crowded. He went up to the bar, catching the eye of a bartender who looked way too good to be behind the bar. 

“What can I get for ya, gorgeous?” 

Normally, he would send a soft smirk towards him and pair it with a cheesy one liner that would be sure to get his attention enough to start a conversation that would initially lead to a phone number.  
  


But Viktor’s heart wasn’t in it. It hadn’t been in it for a couple of months, now. Yeah, he had been flirted with and given phone numbers. Sometimes when he had too much vodka in his system, he even shared a drunken kiss with a stranger on the dance floor. But it never moved past that. Nothing went past kissing and Viktor was okay with that. It was easier that way, easier to protect himself and the walls that he built up in the aftermath. 

“Old fashioned.” He murmured as he suddenly remembered that the bartender was waiting on his answer. He sent the man a small small as he took out his wallet. As he waited for his drink, he took a quick glance around the bar but did not see the familiar sight of blond and red hair in the crowd that he was waiting for. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the slide of the glass against the oak, a flirtatious but subdued smile being sent his way. He nodded his thanks, handing the cash to the bartender before heading back to his seat. He took a sip, barely grimacing at the strength of the alcohol. 

Viktor wasn’t in the mood for this charade that his friends were trying to pursue. It had been weeks since he was able to compose _something_ , anything other than the repeated chords on his piano in hopes of stumbling across a melody. He had just...fizzled out. He had lost all of his inspiration, his drive to create and he hated it. He loathed himself for it because running his fingers over those ivory keys had always been heaven and now he was somewhere in limbo. He was able to play. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to play anymore but the inspiration was gone and he hadn’t been able to find it since he lost it. 

Without inspiration, Viktor Nikiforov was as good as dead. 

His friends were supportive, trying their best to help their friend in any way they could. They’d been running around New York City trying their best to find his inspiration in other musicians, hoping that the sounds heard in the dingy clubs would spark something in Viktor. They hadn’t been successful yet but they were stubborn sons of bitches if anything. 

As if on cue, Chris and Mila came into view as they laughed at a joke that Viktor knew was probably at his expense. 

“Viktor! Ah, you look so lonely _mon chéri_.” Chris sauntered into a seat next to Viktor, slapping his hand on the man’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head as he nodded towards MIla. 

“Mila, do we need to do this tonight? It’s been such a long day and I’m not in the mood for a treasure hunt tonight.” Viktor said, ignoring the blond and looking towards the most logical of the pair. He even pouted out his lip slightly in hopes of winning her favor. 

“Don’t pout, Vik. It’s for your own good.” 

Ah, a swing and a miss. 

“You’re acting like we’re torturing you, tying you up and waterboarding you or some shit.” Chris said as he stood, shaking his head before heading over to the bar. 

“It feels like it.” Viktor murmured into his glass as he took another sip, ignoring the eye roll and sigh that released from Mila. 

“You’re being a _little_ over dramatic. We’re trying to help you, you know.” Mila said, her eyes steady on Viktor’s pouting expression. Her answer just makes him scoff softly because although these bar hops are inconvenient and not wanted, especially when he’s already had a long and frustrating day, he’s lucky to have friends who love and support him enough to _force_ him to be productive about his missing mojo, as Chris calls it. 

“Martini for you, Red.” Chris winks towards her as he sat the drink in front of her before taking his seat on the other side of VIktor, taking a sip of the fruity concoction that’s glued to his hand. He sighs dreamily after a long sip, closing his eyes in seemingly bliss. “Ah...alcohol.” 

The trio laughed and fell into easy conversation, the alcohol and the soothing aura of the bar slowly unwinding the coil that’s tight within Viktor. He couldn’t help but feel grateful once again for his friends, at the ease of their friendship. Of course, they’ve had their tribulations and fallouts, just as every friendship does, but they always came back stronger than ever. 

At some point of the conversation after a second round of drinks, Viktor found his eyes wandering the bar area. The conversation was in a lull, Chris and Mila in deep conversation about Mila’s upcoming ballet audition as Viktor’s eyes scanned the faces at the bar. He was about to wander back into the conversation when his eyes caught on an unfairly attractive man with dark hair sitting alone at the bar, nursing an equally dark drink. 

Viktor could feel his chest stutter as his eyes roamed over the man’s face, taking in his somber and nervous expression. 

_Beautiful._

His dark hair was pulled back into a short but messy ponytail, loose locks spilling onto his neck and barely grazing the bottom of his ears as stray strands framed his round face. With his hair being out of his face, Viktor could see the intensity of the man’s brown eyes. They were a beautiful chocolate with a hint of honey hiding behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses. If eyes are the windows of the soul, this man must be as beautiful inside as he is physically. The man was close enough for Viktor to hear the ice clinking against the glass tumbler but it felt like he was miles away. Viktor could feel his heart ache at the seemingly lonely aura of the man. 

God, that felt familiar. 

He hardly caught the MC announce that Mic Night had officially begun with the first act, a blonde girl with a nose piercing that started to sway back and forth to the house band playing gentle and mellow tunes. He could barely pay attention to the music, his eyes running over the man as he took another swig of his drink. He was...intoxicating for a stranger. It’s like he was a magnet, pulling Viktor’s attention to him without even trying. He didn’t want to look away but he _needed_ to. It was like his soul was reaching out towards the prospect of a new love but his heart, already battered and broken, was pushing hard on the brakes. 

His soul was running before his heart could learn to walk again. 

He felt the strong urge to go up to the man and do whatever he could to stop that somber expression from _ever_ crossing his face again. The thought itself scared Viktor and he couldn’t help but mentally curse himself. He wasn’t here to scope out the dating pool. That was the last thing that he needed. Especially after this last year…

No, he was here to be _inspired._ He was here to find his love for music again, no matter how long it took. 

He was also here because his friends were annoyingly worrisome. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a man walking up to lean in close to the mysterious man at the bar, whispering quickly and animatedly as the other seemed to sigh with a reluctant nod. The other man’s eyes flickered over Mr. Mysterious’ shoulder and locked with Viktor’s, widening before snapping his gaze back to the brown eyed man. Viktor could feel his cheeks redden as he seemed to start whispering quick words, the tips of the stranger’s ears bleeding red in a blush. 

Viktor snapped his eyes towards the stage in fear of being caught staring (again), taking in the blonde girl taking a bow as everyone clapped. He followed suit, numbly clapping along with the others. He didn’t need to focus on the mysterious (and gorgeous) man. He _shouldn’t_ be focused on him at all. Not only because he was here for the music but because he didn’t need to fall into that hole again. The bar was not a good place to meet new people. He learned his lesson. 

Before he could stop himself, his eyes cut back over to the edge of the bar and was surprised when the man finished his drink quickly and rushed off to the back of the room where they both disappeared behind a black curtain. 

He shook off the blush that was threatening to further its path to his neck, moving his attention back to his friends. They turned, as if on cue, to raise a brow to the silver haired man. 

“So? What do you think so far?” Chris questioned him before taking a sip of his curiously pink drink. “Are you _inspired_?” Mila chuckled at his words but her eyes held onto his form.

Viktor sighed, shaking his head as he pushed his hand through his hair. “I told you this was going to be a waste of time. Maybe…” He hesitated, gathering his thoughts as the next act came onto the small yet spacious stage. “Maybe this is it? Maybe I’ve just ran out of inspiration to compose and I’ll just be stuck playing the same pieces for the rest of my days.” 

Mila’s eyes softened, quickly glancing towards Chris before back to Viktor. “You know what I think will help?” 

Chris groaned, shaking his head. “Mila, _no_ \--” 

“I think you need to fall in love.” Mila said without acknowledging Chris, who was shaking his head as he glanced worriedly towards Viktor. 

“And how many drinks have you had, Mila?” Viktor tried to tease but it just came out murmured behind his glass. He winced slightly at his own words as he noted the obvious hurt behind the tease, taking a large gulp of the old fashioned in his tumbler. 

“I’m serious, Viktor.” And she was. The usual smirk that laid over Mila’s red lips had dissipated into a worried and thin line. “I know that when you’re in love or even dating someone, you’re inspired.” 

“ _And_ when I’m heartbroken. Don’t forget all the _glorious_ pieces I put out after _that_ ordeal.” Viktor huffed, the sarcasm clear in his voice. Damn Mila for opening that wound. He pushed down the swell of emotion that was close to overflowing. 

“What Mila is _trying_ to say,” Chris spoke up, narrowing his eyes slightly at Mila for her lack of tact before turning his attention back to Viktor. Figures that they were in on this together. “...is when you compose, you compose with your emotions. Whether it be love or heartbreak or pain. You work best when your emotions are in play. And…” Chris hesitated, nibbling at his lip slightly as the song from the duo wavered between the trio. Viktor found it agitating, this little game that they were playing. 

“And what?” He prodded, raising his brow slightly. Chris wasn’t one to hesitate and that worried Viktor a little bit. 

Chris blew out a sigh, running his fingers through his blonde locks like he really didn’t want to go into it. “And these last couple of months, well...you haven’t really _shown_ your emotions. And I understand!” He said quickly, noticing Viktor’s mouth opening to protest. “I understand _why_. But...we’re worried about you, Vitya.” 

Viktor’s chest ached at his words, the familiar nickname not usual in their day to day conversations. But it did show how serious they were. 

“I know it’s easier to lock everyone out to keep from getting hurt again but it’s not healthy.” Mila added with a soft smile. 

“Is this an intervention?” Viktor mumbled a half assed attempt of a joke, the smile curving his lips disappearing after a moment before a sigh slipped his lips. “I know, guys. I do. But...it’s hard to get back out there. After everything. I just…” He shook his head, taking another sip out of his glass as the ending notes of another song came to an end. He sat down his glass and clapped along with the crowd, eyes still on his two friends in front of him as they followed suit. 

Thankfully, it looked like they had taken pity on him and dropped the issue...for now. 

Mila squeezed his arm gently while Chris got back up to get another round of drinks.

“How’s everyone feelin’ tonight?” A middle aged man with a clipboard asked into the microphone, raising an applause from the audience. Viktor could see a couple of people behind the MC, setting up for the next act but he didn’t pay much attention to the background figures and his eyes settled on the slowly melting ice cubes in his glass. 

“Alright, alright. Settle down, now.” The man said, eyes glancing to the clipboard before back out to the crowd in front of him. “Next act is coming up in a few moments, so make sure to head over to the bar to refill and remember to tip your bartender.” He sent a thumbs up towards the bar, smiling before turning his attention back to the crowd. 

After a few moments, Chris came back with another round of drinks and Viktor took his gladly with a long sip. “Easy there.” He heard Mila murmur but there was only humor behind her words. 

The man fumbled around and spoke with a twenty-something man with a red streak through his bangs as Viktor went over his friend's words. 

Viktor knew that they were only trying to help and _god_ he loved them for it. But sometimes they were overbearing (rightfully so) and the suggestion of dating had Viktor running through his own head again and he can barely focus. Isn’t it too soon to start dating again? He was barely over the last one and that took a lot out of him. Could he…

Chris interrupted his thoughts by swatting his hand against Viktor’s shoulder as he leaned in closer, jolting Viktor from a specific line of thought that he wasn’t ready to think about. “Just...think about what we were saying, okay?” Chris murmured between them. “Yeah, the music thing is important but you being healthy is far more important to me. I can live without you composing new stuff but I can’t live with myself if I let you sink into a hole that I could have helped you out of. Just...for us. Think about it.” 

And with that, he pulled away. It left Viktor with a pulling at his chest and the only thing he could do was to catch Chris’ eye and nod with a small but reassuring smile on his lips. 

“Okay! The next act is up! Please welcome ‘Bedroom Panic’!” The swell of the applause hinted that not only was the band a regular at the bar but it was also a _good_ one. Viktor couldn’t help but for his interest to be peaked. He sat up a little straighter and could see Chris smirk in his peripheral vision. 

The band members filed out from behind the black curtain, taking their places as they began to quickly prepare for their short performance. Viktor noticed the man from earlier, with a wild streak of red soaked in his bangs as he settled a bass guitar against him and strummed it lightly. At the keyboard was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, who mirrored her band mate and began fiddling with the keyboard as she readied her instrument. Another man was twirling drumsticks between his fingers as he settled behind the drum set. He looked oddly familiar and it took him a moment before he realized that it was the Thai man who was at the bar with-

Following a hunch, his eyes raced over to the final band member settling in front of the lead microphone as he adjusted the strap on his guitar. His eyes moved up and even a few tables away from the stage, Viktor could see the beautiful brown iris’, no longer hiding behind blue framed glasses. 

“Hello, we’re Bedroom Panic.” Viktor felt a pang in his chest at the mere _sweetness_ that his voice perceived. The silky smooth tone of the lead singer reminded Viktor of molasses: slow and sweet. He even noted the slightly shy tone and was instantly intrigued, his heart hammering against his chest with anticipation. “And this is a cover of ‘Apocalypse’ by Cigarettes After Sex.” 

And then, [they played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sElE_BfQ67s). 

The music was soft, a type of noir dream-pop that Viktor had never been a fan of just for the fact that he never gave it a chance. But as he watched the lead singer, he felt that magnetism growing steadily back inside him. Unsure of what exactly this feeling was but not wanting to disturb it, Viktor’s gaze solely fixated on the lead singer.

As the intro of the song played, the dark haired man’s eyes closed and swayed slightly to the music. The seemingly sweet sight almost made Viktor swoon, seeing how in tune to the music he was. This definitely was a favorite of the singer’s, he was sure. Viktor couldn’t tear his gaze away and for a moment, he internally cursed himself. For months he had kept his emotions at bay, constantly pushing down the want to be with someone. But he didn’t get far in his musings as the lead singer opened his eyes and Viktor could see him gather his breath before leaning into the microphone. As he sang the first lines, Viktor could barely register that he was hypnotized.

  
  


_You leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust_

_Filming helicopters crashing in the ocean from way above_

  
  
  


Was it not enough that the man was already beautiful? That he already had Viktor tight in his grip by just his mere appearance? He already had Viktor’s cheeks flushing before he even opened his mouth but this was _completely_ unfair. The man had a voice of an angel, the softness of his tone like an intimate lullaby sung by a patient lover. He noticed that the nervousness that held the man captive at the bar had dissipated as he continued to play. 

  
  
  


_Got the music in you baby_

_Tell me why_

_Got the music in you baby_

_Tell me why_

_You’ve been locked in here forever and you just can’t say goodbye_

  
  
  
  


The words slashed into Viktor, soft breath stuttered from his lips at the mere weight of the lyrics as he leaned forward slightly. As ridiculous as it sounded, the words were pointed towards _him_ . He knew he had the music in him because he always had. Ever since he was younger, music flowed from his fingertips and graced the ivory keys like an old friend. _A child prodigy,_ they called him. But this was different. 

The words didn’t hurt him because he had the _musical talent_ in him. Music itself resided inside him, even if it was locked up at that moment. He knew the words belonged to someone else, as this was a cover of another artist. These words were spilled from someone else’s pen but their truth still remained instilled in Viktor as the mysterious singer continued to softly sing his way in Viktor’s soul.

He watched as the singer took another breath, transfixed as the man continued to sing. 

  
  
  


_Kisses on the foreheads of the lovers wrapped in your arms_

_You’ve been hiding them in hollowed out pianos left in the dark_

  
  
  


It was like the man was singing right into Viktor’s soul, burrowing deeper and deeper as he explored every doubt and insecurity just to smooth it over with soft lyrics. The magnetism that the man showcased towards Viktor just emphasized the lyrics that resonated so deeply in Viktor’s subconscious. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it, about how easily and quickly this man was burrowing into Viktor. 

The man’s eyes ran over the crowd, passing over Viktor seemingly without a second thought. Viktor took a sip out of his drink, the burn of the alcohol rushing through him. He needed to get over himself. The reason he was feeling like this is probably because of his lack of composing recently as well as his lack of romantic intimacy. Probably. 

It was fine. He was fine. _He will be fine._

_Just listen to the music and try to find some kind of inspiration,_ Viktor thought to himself. 

He took a shaky breath, his eyes faltering slightly as the singer’s gaze caught onto Viktor’s. Viktor could see the singer’s eyes widen slightly but his smoldering gaze didn’t falter. 

Viktor’s breath hitched and he could see Chris smirk, once again, in his peripheral. He needed to stop doing that. 

  
  
  


_Got the music in you baby_

_Tell me why_

  
  
  


The man held his gaze as he sung the words, a tone of wonder wrapped around the words gently. Viktor could feel his heart hammer in his chest, feeling the rest of the bar fade away as he drowned in the molasses of his voice, his eyes being the only vice to keep Viktor focused on the singer. 

  
  
  


_Got the music in you baby_

_Tell me why_

_You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye_

  
  
  


With the singer’s gaze still locked in on him, the lyrics hit Viktor a little harder than the first time. He’s been locked inside himself for the last couple of months and Viktor’s isn’t exactly sure as to why. He had an inkling that it was because of a certain event and person but Viktor didn’t want to go down that path right now. Not when the mysterious man is singing straight into his heart. 

He knows he’s got the talent. He knows how to make the ivory keys sing and to tie a tune together sweet enough to bring tears to eyes. He knows he has it in him. He knows because he’s been doing it for a little over a decade. But for some reason it’s been locked inside him and no idea where the key was left. 

Viktor focused his full attention back to the singer, noting the soft smile on his lips as he sang the next few lines. Viktor could feel his own lips curve slightly to mirror the man. 

  
  
  


_Your lips,_ _My lips_

_Apocalypse_

_Your lips,_ _My lips_

_Apocalypse_

  
  
  


Was he imagining the man running his tongue over his bottom lip? Surely he was projecting or maybe it was the lighting. 

But then again, his gaze hadn’t wavered from Viktor. With every passing moment, the man’s lips curved in a way that left Viktor intrigued. Interested. 

Inspired. 

  
  
  


_Come out and haunt me_

_I know you want me_

  
  
  


Viktor does and he swears that the man does too because he _smirked_ as he sang the lyric, effectively seizing the breath straight out of Viktor’s lungs. 

He doesn’t know exactly how this man has just buried deep into his interest but he’s there and Viktor has no intention of doing anything to dig him back out. 

But he does know that the man is going to haunt him. How could he not? Long dark locks with eyes of melted chocolate seem to bore straight into his soul in all the best ways and his voice…

His voice was one of an angel, Viktor was sure. 

He leaned his elbows on the table, tapping his lips slowly as his mind began to unravel at the way that the man was looking at him. There’s no way he’s imagining it. The connection is there and unwavering. 

The man continued to sing to strum on his guitar, singing softly into the microphone as his smile curved into a teasing smirk. 

_Oh._

“Seems like dream pop has grabbed your interest, Viktor.” 

Viktor barely glances to Chris before moving his gaze back to the singer as he continued to the chorus once more.

He hummed in response, taking another sip from his drink as he watched the man step back from the microphone for a break in the song as the instruments kept playing. 

Mila chuckled and Viktor could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice. “Yeah, if dream pop has a killer voice and hasn’t looked away from our Viktor the entire song.” 

“Very funny, Mila.” 

“I know, I’m hilarious. And you’re drooling.” 

Chris laughed while Mila chuckled softly as Viktor’s attention was solely focused on the man once more as he came back up to the mic. 

  
  
  


_When you're all alone_

_I will reach for you_

_When you're feeling low_

_I will be there too_

  
  
  


His stare seemed to soften at his sung words, his eyes still intent on Viktor’s gaze. It had Viktor’s mind reeling, unprepared for the evident warmth that a stranger was giving him. Stranger be damned, the way the man sung those words had Viktor wanting to reach out for him. It was strange, to have a stranger so tuned to Viktor’s feelings and battered emotions by just singing a few lyrics that so happened to intermingle with every crisis going on inside of Viktor’s heart. 

It had to be by chance, right?

The logical side of Viktor’s mind knew that it was possible that the singer was probably just emotionally invested in the song itself. The singer probably couldn’t even _see_ Viktor with the lights on the stage. He looked pretty nervous when Viktor saw him at the bar so maybe he had his attention focused on one spot throughout the performance to battle nerves. The logic was sound. 

But logic can’t _feel_. It couldn’t feel the intense stare that bore into Viktor’s icy eyes, burning throughout his veins until it reached his battered emotions and failures. It couldn’t feel the metaphoric hand that was outreached towards Viktor, giving him an option or inspiration or both. It couldn’t feel those words that, by coincidence’s sake, shook Viktor’s standing as it referred to not only his current problem but his past issues as well. 

Viktor can feel the difference, no matter how loud logic is screaming in his ears. 

He could hear the song start to wind down and he knew that he couldn’t just leave it without anything being said. He _needed_ to at least get a name. He needed a name to put to those beautiful eyes and smooth voice. He needed a name to put onto this feeling that’s starting to pool in his veins. 

Viktor had been running away from the feeling and prospect of love for months now, not wanting to make history repeat himself. But this man? 

This man made Viktor want to stop running. Viktor didn’t know why but he wasn’t going to question it. 

The song ended on a sweet note, the applause coming just a mere moment after the final note was played out. A few wolf whistles sounded as the band members took a bow. And after all this time, the man’s eyes didn’t falter from Viktor’s. A determined smirk slipped over Viktor’s lips and he couldn’t help but note the way the man’s cheeks began to color before he matched Viktor’s smile. 

And winked. 

Before Viktor could fully comprehend what happened, the band slipped off of the stage and Viktor was seemingly free of the spell that he was under as the man disappeared behind the black curtain. He took a shaky breath before turning his attention to his friends who both wore a satisfied smirk. 

“Well?” Mila said with a raised brow, her tone smug as she sent a smirk to Chris. 

He wasn’t sure how or why but after taking a moment to think over the performance and the singer, he wasn’t as empty as before. 

After being broken away from the intense stare, Viktor was starting to feel something hum inside of him and he was for certain that it was because of the mysterious man. It was nothing he could blow out of proportion but it was a hint. A sliver of hope radiated inside him as inspiration began to build. But it felt far away. Like it was right of his grasp. 

“It’s not...fully there.” Viktor said slowly, taking a sip of his drink and unable to keep his smile from curling around the cool glass. 

“But…?” Chris probbed, a smug smile tugging at his own lips and his green eyes lit with satisfaction and...hope?

Viktor nodded and took a deep breath, his smile growing wider before he chuckled. “I think we need to stick to this bar for now on.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Yuuri needed to stop drinking before the show. 

The whiskey seemed harmless enough as he never had any issues beforehand. The smooth spirit had ran down his throat and soothed the anxiety that always seemed to try and claw its way up. He didn’t drink enough to get wasted because he was mainly drinking in order to calm his nerves but still…

_Why did he do that?_

“Yuuri Katsuki!” 

Yuuri froze with a tiny yelp before turning around to (try to) hide the blush that was beginning to develop as he drank a cold bottle of water. 

“You _minx!_ ” Phichit said as he stopped in front of the singer and squeezed his shoulders, excitement in his voice and expression. “What was that? Where did _that_ come from?” He questioned with a smirk as Yuuko and Minami came to stop behind the Thai man, interested. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, trying to calm his burning (and traitorous) face. “What do you mean, _what was that_? I sang the song. That’s...that’s how we practiced it. I just sang like we practiced it, you know th-” 

“I don’t remember there being so much seductive eye fucking going on in rehearsel.” Yuuko said with a smirk as she walked away from the pair to grab a bottle of water. 

Phichit pointed towards her in excitement before turning back to Yuuri. “ _Exactly_ . You _knew_ he was checking you out at the bar. I know because I saw and _told_ you.” 

Yuuri scoffed softly, shaking his head as he shrugged out of Phichit’s hold. “Honestly Peach, it’s not...well, I didn’t…” He stumbled over his words, his face burning even more before he covered them with his hands. “Was it that noticeable?” His muffled words whined from behind his hands. 

“Only because we know you and how you act when you see a nice piece of a-” 

“Peach, we need to go pack up. Takeshi’s already stressed from the number of participants tonight.” Yuuko said as she came to the rescue, flicking him on the forehead. “Besides, who Yuuri eye fucks during a performance is not our business. C’mon, Minami.” She said before looping her arm over the oddly quiet man’s shoulders before pulling him back out to the stage to gather their things. 

Phichit sighed and looked over to Yuuri, nudging him gently as he mirrored his bandmates actions and wrapped his arm over his shoulder. “C’mon. The stage will be dark and you just have to grab a few things so if you _really_ don’t wanna see that _god_ of a man undressing you-” 

“Phichit.” 

The man sighed heavily before pulling his arm away and turning around to walk backwards as he spoke. “ _Fine._ I’ll get your stuff. But you owe me. Crispino’s coffee and donuts. Tomorrow morning before work. And I can pick on you for ten minutes about this.” 

“Five!” Yuuri said, grateful for his friend. He loved his friend but he could _not_ deal with the man’s questions for _ten minutes_. Besides, there wasn’t much to talk about...right?

“Deal!” Phichit smirked before turning around and heading towards the stage. He stopped before going out of Yuuri’s sight, the same smirk on his lips as he turned to look over his shoulder. “But I would’ve done it for three.” He said with a wink and skipped on the dark stage before Yuuri could say another word. 

Yuuri stood there for a long moment, mind still reeling from tonight’s performance. He usually didn’t stay long after getting his equipment together as he always had work the next day and tonight was no exception. He quickly threw the hoodie over his head, throwing the water bottle into the large trash can before pushing the backdoor open and sneaking out. 

Every step on his way to his studio apartment was like glue, like his brain was trying to tell him to go back. Go back and get a name. A name would make this feeling that’s settled in his chest a lot less creepy. Tons of people went out and saw someone that they instantly had a connection with but…

His anxiety was too great tonight. They had opted to play that song because it had calmed him, whether it be listening to it or singing it and the others loved it regardless. They were accommodating bandmates and even better friends, no matter how much they picked on him. 

He was caught up in his thoughts of the mysterious silver haired man when he arrived home, pushing the door to his shitty apartment with his shoulder to open. His landlord really needed to come and fix this. He was one day away from fixing himself if he had any experience. Maybe he could get Takeshi to come over and help…

He showered quickly, cleaning the grime and sweat from the day and his performance with an empty mind. He cleaned up the apartment a bit to keep busy, washing the few dishes in the sink before making his way to slip into his bed after he plugged up his phone and set his alarm. He’ll be okay. He’ll just go to sleep and forget about the stranger. It’s not the first time he’d seen a cute guy in the audience and it probably won’t be the last. But he never dwelled on his inability to flirt or take it further. _And this won’t be any different!_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes and humming as he was ready for sleep to take him…

The piercing blue eyes flashed across his mind, the dull ache in his chest that he felt during his performance returning with uninvited rush. In his mind, he watched the stranger’s lips tug into a smirk. Plump and pink, softening his expression with his pale skin. Pale skin that looked soft to touch, to caress, to kiss…

His eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling for a long moment before groaning out in frustration. 

_Damn his intense stare!_

_Damn his plump lips!_

_Damn that flirtatious smirk…_

Yuuri groaned again, pulling one of his pillows from underneath his head to shove over his face. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos/comments are always appreciated! ♡♡♡
> 
> Also if you want, you can buy me a Kofi! ko-fi.com/netsirhc ♡


End file.
